Her Arcanum
by N.V. Nohbdy
Summary: HIATUS. Before the Battle of Beruna, an elf comes to Narnia--by order of Aslan--to aid in Narnia's present & future. Though put off by her prickly personality, the Pevensies can’t help but try to unravel her mysterious past, her Arcanum.


SUMMARY: Before the Battle of Beruna, Aedwen of Felimath is asked by Aslan to become Peter Pevensie's second-in-command and future ambassador. While the Elf's demeanor is anything but pleasant, the Pevensies have a hard time trying to beat back their curiosity concerning her past and the mysterious ways of her race. Why was Aedwen, a young elf, chosen to help lead Narnia's army? And why is she supposed to be the link between Elves and Narnians? This is her Arcanum.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. This is my pitiful attempt at a fan fiction. So here's the deal. It's around 11 o'clock and my desire to write this story was so great that I could not keep it at bay. None of those things in the previous sentence have anything to do with each other, but oh well. So, I didn't feel like writing all of the events the happened up until this point, but this is what is going to happen:

This is a _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ fan fiction. It starts when Peter and gang (hold giggles) are at Aslan's camp (after Edmund is rescued) before the Battle of Beruna.

I want to stay as true to the story plotline as possible, but...that's not going to happen. I have to change it up somehow or else my original character wouldn't fit any place! So this story begins when Aslan takes Peter aside (like he does in the book) and shows him Cair Paravel in the distance.

P.S. Although you can see the genre when searching/looking at my story summary, I must warn you, one part of it shall not come up very often in the beginning. You must be patient. Love takes time…or at least here it does.

P.P.S. This is going to be based off of mostly the book, but also parts in the movie.

P.P.P.S. If you haven't read the book/seen the movie I suggest you don't read this, for you will be rather confused.

--

Peter gazed into the distance at the castle he would hopefully be ruling from soon. He quickly averted his gaze after becoming suddenly filled with great apprehension. The darkening sky above and the cool breeze around him, though, soon set his growing nerves at ease—temporarily.

Peter looked once again at the castle on the horizon. The late afternoon sun shone brilliantly on the stone walls. Peter felt he could make a home for his family and himself there.

Wait. No, not his family. They needed to go home.

"Aslan?" Peter inquired, timidly. He was still wary around the Lion, but it was not a bad sense of fear.

"Yes, dear one?" the deep voice answered.

"May I stay here and fulfill the prophecy alone? I do wish that my family could go home again."

"No, Son of Adam. All four of you are needed to fulfill the prophecy. Besides, without them, you may find Narnia a lonely place." Aslan looked at Peter with his large brown eyes; Peter could sense a great wisdom beyond them. And it was because of this that Peter did not answer. He didn't want to argue with someone who knew better than he, especially one so great as Aslan.

"Peter, I have called you here for more than our discussion of the approaching battle," Aslan eyed him with purpose. "You may come forth," he called, turning his head to the forest at the bottom of the hill.

A figure stepped forth from the darkness of the trees. The person was wearing a navy-colored cloak with the hood pulled up, making it impossible to see their face. When they reached the top of the hill, Aslan spoke once more.

"Peter, this is Aedwen, a daughter of the elven race. She is to be your second in command, along with Oreius, and your future ambassador, of sorts. She will provide a link between you and her country."

Peter frowned. He was not allowed to choose his own ambassador? He voiced this question.

But instead of Aslan, Aedwen spoke up.

"Excuse me _your Majesty_, but seeing as you don't know many from Narnia, I'm sure you'll be glad of my help. I didn't leave my country for nothing, you know." Her tone was harsh, cold, condescending, and critical; Peter was taken aback.

"Aedwen, you know that is no way to behave to your _superior_," Aslan growled, but not in an unkind way. He did it as a way of warning or reminder, but Peter was not quite sure why.

Aedwen thrust back her hood, revealing a pair of tapered ears and plain, brown hair. Her face looked travel worn. A woven headband circled her head and her eyes were misty and mauve. This color rather alarmed Peter; He'd never seen someone with almost purple-colored eyes.

"Yes, stare all you like. I'm sure you've never seen a color like this before," she snubbed, turning her head aside. Her posture reminded Peter of an annoyed cat.

Aslan growled in his "warning" tone again.

"Excuse me. That was uncalled for. Please pardon my behavior. I've had a long journey and am rather temperamental," Aedwen quickly corrected, though she looked at Aslan as she spoke.

"All is forgiven," Aslan answered for Peter.

"Where is your country?" Peter changed the subject to avoid discomfort, but she remained silent, staring steadily at a broach the shape of a lion on her cloak.

"Now is not the time for exploring parts of your future kingdom. All in due time, Son of Adam," Aslan responded. "Now, we must speak of our battle plans."

They discussed and debated their plans, but soon enough Peter grew weary and hungry. His stomach betrayed his feelings and grumbled.

Aslan rumbled deep within his chest--something that Peter took to be a sort of lion's laugh.

"I do believe that supper shall be ready in a few short minutes. We are finished here," Aslan proclaimed, and began the descent down the hill, back towards camp.

--

"Peter! Will you _please_ pass the bread?" an insistent Edmund demanded.

"Oh, yes sorry Ed," Peter muttered, passing the bread to his younger brother. Oreius, he, his family, Aedwen, and a few others sat around a large bonfire, eating supper.

Lucy laughed.

"It's _only_ been about five minutes since he first began asking you," she grinned.

"I'm sorry, I mustn't have heard him. My mind has been elsewhere." Peter apologized. It was indeed true that his mind had been far off. He was thinking about why Aslan had looked so distraught and forlorn when he had last seen him.

Peter shook his head. He must have been daydreaming.

Time to get his thoughts in another place. Maybe he'd find out more about his ambassador.

"Aedwen, forgive me for asking, but, where do you hail from?" Peter inquired.

The elf took no notice of him, but continued to eat her meal.

_She probably didn't hear me_, Peter thought and so he asked again.

He was given no response again. He tilted his head to the side, rather puzzled.

"Oh, don't mind 'er," a dwarf with brilliant red hair spoke up from beside him. "All elves don't really speak with anyone, 'cept their own kind. You have to earn their respect."

"So you mean, she shan't speak with me unless…unless I prove that I'm worth speaking to?" Peter asked, incredulously.

The dwarf nodded.

"How absurd! What a cruel custom," Peter grumbled.

"Well, it's not really a custom. They're just sorta that way. Beautiful, yet in all that beauty and grace, they manage to be snide and arrogant. By the way, me names Torik."

"Pleasure, but hold on...did you say _beautiful_? I'm sure most elves are, but she is well...not. Her personality alone is as prickly as a cactus and she's not very...er..appealing looks-wise." Peter glanced in her direction, confirming his words. Her brown hair looked more dull than ever and the look on her face was positively disturbing. But in a moment, he forgot that and blushed deeply at his last comment.

Was it his place to say something like that? Should it even matter?

Peter didn't want to seem shallow, but her appearance and personality didn't make her exactly lovely to be around.

"You're righ' about the appearance thing. That sorta has me puzzled. I think she may be under some curse or another. Elves never look that—well..._normal_. How do you know about her personality? You haven't spoken with her, have ya?" the dwarf questioned.

"Yes, I have indeed. Aslan acquainted me with her when discussing our plans for battle. She was rather cold." Peter said, pointedly.

"Oh, well then! That certainly gives yer accusations some credit, but you must take time to get to know 'er. Maybe she isn't so bad after all," Torik noted, causing Peter to reason that this dwarf was quite clever.

Due to the lack of conversation during supper, Peter found his mind wandering back to the sad look on the great Lion's face.

--

Okay! That was just the prologue. I'm sorry it was short/boring, but—as most writers promise—chapter one will be much better! I apologize in advance if it seems as though I'm delving into the action too quickly, but it follows the book's/movie's plot line. As such (since I'm starting towards the end of the book/movie) the action is imminent. So...it's not my fault! I promise, after the book plotline ends, the story will become original and you'll enjoy it very much. TTFN, ta ta for now! (copyright Tigger)


End file.
